Half Life
Half Life is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the twenty-sixth in the series. It was scheduled to start on July 11, 2014, at 12:00 AM (PDT) and end on July 15, 2014, at 11:59 PM (PDT). The new Odyssey skill card Raven Queen Ariallas boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 60% when evolved, regardless of Skill Level. __TOC__ Story The Heroes trudged across the barren wasteland. They had been traveling for more than half of the day, yet the scenery showed no signs of changing. To their right, they could see Yvette casting an expression that reflected either disgust or anxiety at the oddly neat rows of gravestones. To their left, they saw the newest member of their group, a timid girl bearing a single wing and a single horn. It was clear she was not entirely human. "Wh-what is it?" The girl looked like she was about to cry; she may have seen the Heroes' gaze as accusatory. The Heroes smiled and shook their heads. Some even gave exaggerated efforts to comfort her before facing forward again. They couldn't help but feel the dull ache of compassion for the cowering girl. It was likely the result of her lengthy confinement, judging from what they had heard when they met her earlier that day... ... "I beseech you, honorable warriors. Take her away from here." The Heroes had wandered into an unfamiliar land, covered in graves and under constant attack from fel beats. There, they were approached by a dignified-looking woman accompanied by a young girl. After speaking at length about the perilous conditions of the area, she pushed the girl onto the group and left. "There are other matters that require my attention." The Heroes recalled a concise summary of the woman's explanation. This used to be a small yet peaceful land ruled by a demon king and a human queen. But some ears ago, a demon by the name of Patrice turned the whole kingdom into a death zone. Wanting to bring glory to demons, he assassinated the two rulers and used sorcery to purge the land of humans. The one remaining trace of human blood lay in the half-breed princess, whom he kept confined in the castle. A female emissary, who had just returned from a lengthy assignment, noticed something was amiss. After quickly absconding with the princess, she was en route to the kingdom's border when she encountered the Heroes. ... And so the party continued to wander through the desolate homeland of the half-demon princess, Demetria. As the sun began to set and their legs were turning numb from exhaustion, they finally noticed something was strange. "There is no escape... it seems." They had walked for miles, yet their surroundings had not changed in the least. Had they fallen into a trap? Was it the work of a malicious spirit? Regardless, it seemed that escape would not be simple. "I... I did not think we could... make it far..." Demetria's vocie trembled as she buried her face into her palms. Yvette's voice was sharper than any knife. "So why didn't you say so earlier?!" "Eeeeee!" The Heroes tried to shield Demetria from Yvette's fierce tongue. The shy girl fell to her knees and clung tightly to the robe of one of the group. They rubbed her head in consolation until her grip weakened. She sighed in comfort. "You are very kind, Heroes." Yvette scowled as the others continued to pacify Demetria. Perhaps she was jealous of the attention the newcomer was receiving. Seeing the fairy's intense flare, Demetria held on to the Heroes even tighter. It was not until they properly chided Yvette that Demetria settled down enough to take one of the Heroes by the hand as before. "Your hand is so big..." The young princess gave an awkward smile. Either it was a sign she had regained some amount of composure, or that she had already cried herself out. Feeling the gentle yet firm grip of the Hero's hand, she blushed slightly and smiled again. Yet this time, the smile was natural. They all silently pledged to do what they could to help the poor girl. "Your hand is so big and warm and comforting. Just like Father's..." At the mention of the late king, her smile faded form her face, replaced by the agony of painful memories. Witnessing her distressed look, the Heroes gave a slight gasp and hung their heads in shame. Then, in a tone just above a whisper, she said, "U-um, Heroes? Everyone is telling me... they are suffering... they need help." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who is 'everyone'?" Yvette appeared greatly confused as she looked around in agitation. There were nothing but gravestones as far as the eye could see. If there were anything sentient in the area, it would likely be the venfeul spirits of the dead. Though the Heroes were not afraid of such things, they had hoped nothing else would happen that would rile the fairy. "E-everyone is asking for help... but what should I do?" "J-just cover your ears for now, okay?" "O-okay." Following Yvette's command, Demetria put her hands over her ears and even shut her eyes tightly. She must have been brought up well, although her overly obedient was worrisome. "Now what are we gonna do, Heroes? With this little munchkin hanging around, I doubt we'll be able to get anywhere!" None had the faintest idea of how to escape their situation. If they could not find a way out, they could be fated to wander the endless kingdom of graveyards for eternity. Finally, one took Demetria's hands form her ears and suggested that she try to ask the spirits what was causing them so much agony. "U-um, everyone is saying... Patrice." Even saying her abductor's name was nearly too much for her. It appeared that his dark magic had powers to torture even beyond death. Yvette flew over to Demetria and gently patted her head. "That's what I thought." Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards iOS item collection iOS Victory Count Reward iOS final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild Rewards iOS Guild Rankings Boss Defeat Reward Category:Events Category:Odyssey Events